Lady's night & the green fairy
by IwKa
Summary: Evre wonder what happend on that Lady's night when they all got drunk? This is a two-shot of what happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

Lady's night & the green fairy

The girl finally arrived at the bar. As Garcia and Emily sat on one of the tables JJ went to get them drinks. As JJ got to the their table, hand the beers over to the girls and sat beside them Garcia began practically yelling at her

"So, JJ let me see this straight you left my godson with Reid?" ask Garcia almost yelling.

" Why are you yelling at me you the one that begged me to book a sitter and Henry's Reid godson too" replied JJ as she took a sip from her drink.

"Jennifer Jareau have you lost you're mind ?" ask Garcia as she took sip of her beer.

"Why? What could possobly go wrong?" ask Emily as she reached for her drink.

"What could possibly go wrong? What could possibly go wrong?" ask Garcia and JJ and Emily stare at her for a moment and then began to laugh. "This is Reid we're talking about, he never babysit before" added Penelope.

"Yeah! But he's seen an episode of Mr. Belvedere before" said Emily while laughing and took sip of her drink.

"Well It's not the same. Look don't get me wrong I love Reid he is such a sweetheart, but I'm worried about Henry" said Garcia as she ordered more drinks.

"Look Pen we know that you love Reid and that you're worried about Henry, but there is nothing to worry about I have complete faith in Reid. He will be fine and It's just a couple of hours". Said JJ as she put her hand on her shoulder and took a sip of her beer.

"Well since you believe in him I have to believe in him too, right?" ask Penelope

"Yeah ! said Emily and JJ together

"Well alright then lets have some fun" said Garcia

"I'm in" said JJ with little smile

"Me too" said Emily with smile of her own

5 beers later the lady's were dancing and laughing and having a really great time

Garcia excuse herself and got to the lady's room and left JJ and Emily alone at the dancing floor. After she returned JJ looked at her watch

" Lady's I think It's time for me to go home I promise Spence that I won't be late" said JJ

"Oh! No you're not going anywhere we're gonna try the green fairy first" said Garcia not happy about the fact that JJ wants to get home.

"Come on JJ stay a little while I want to try that green something" . Emily said with little laughing.

"Ughh… It's the green fairy Emily we gotta try it". Penelope said angrily.

"Alright whatever" replied Emily "Come on JJ stay"

"Please" said Penelope.

JJ stared at her two best friends and gave into their pleadings and stayed. They ordered the green fairy and everything went wild the whole night the lady's of the BAU danced and flirt with other guys.

Finally they sat to take a breath as they were all three felt dizzy cuz of the amount of alcohol they drunk.

"I think we had enough fun for a whole year" said Emily

"Do not tell me you want to go home". Penelope said.

"No I'm just sayin we had a lot of fun" Emily said while laughing.

In that minute JJ said "Girls we have to get to that triatlon tomorrow morning to support Hotch remember"

"Oh, yeah! I think we really gotta go home" said Emily as she stand and almost fell to the ground.

"Well let's go home then we wanna be there right" asked Garcia as she hiccup

They nodded and got outside the bar. They decided to go home on foot they laughed all the way not that they know why they laughed. They got to JJ and decided to sleep there.

TO BE CONTINUE!

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered JJ house they saw Reid and Will sat at a table talking and waiting for JJ to come home

The minute JJ saw Will she threw her arm around him and said "Will honey you're home" she kissed him passionately on the lips.

He kissed her too and then pulled away. "Where have you been?" he asked her looking at her then at Emily and Garcia who were giggling behind JJ. "Oh… someone is in trouble" said Emily and then both Garcia and Emily started to laugh out loud

"Shhh… Henry's asleep, you don't want to wake him up right" said Reid softly.

"Relax Spence we're not gonna wake him, right girls?" said JJ and looked at Emily and Garcia who were still giggling. "Girls stop giggling" JJ yelled.

"Oh, yeah we're gonna keep quiet " Penelope said. Then again they three started to laugh and that wake Henry and he started crying because of the loud noise.

"Ugh girls did you see what you two have done?" asked JJ

"We, we didn't do anything" replied Emily as she was pointing to both her and Garcia.

"I'll go and try to calm down Henry" said Reid, Will nodded and Reid left the room.

The three girls were again giggling.

"Oh, darling what did you drink?" asked Will as he saw how JJ was having trouble standing.

"I don't know something green I think" she said as she was dangled around the room.

" The green fairy It's called green fairy" said Garcia as she step in front of JJ.

"And 5 beers too" Emily said from behind JJ throw her a look.

"Look girls you gotta sit for a moment I'll make you three a cup of coffee and you will get some sleep before that triathlon tomorrow alright." They nodded

"Ok then stay here I'll come in a minute."

"Ay, ay captain" said JJ and sat on the couch beside her Emily and Garcia sat too.

Will got back with their coffees he saw that Emily and Garcia had fallen asleep.

JJ sat up grab the coffee and said "

I'm sorry Will. I shouldn't drink that much"

"It's alright honey everybody needs some fun once in awhile"

Reid entered the room

"Henry managed to fall asleep again, it's everything alright here?"

"Yes, everything is under control here" you can stay and sleep here if you want it's 7 in the morning they have an hour to sleep you want stay" said Will.

JJ drunk all the coffee and fall asleep.

Reid stayed too and Will take care of Henry.

There is going to be a third-shot for this story.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later JJ woke up and immediately put a hand on her forehead "Ouch! My head hurts" she exclaimed

"You shouldn't have to drink so much honey" said Will raising his voice so that JJ could hear him as he gave her some aspirin.

"Ugh. Darling could you please keep it quiet my head it's going to explode" she said trying to ignore the pain in her head. "Where is Spence?" she asked looking around for him.

"He said he's gonna go and change before the triathlon" answered Will.

"O men the triathlon I totally forgot about it. What are Emily and Penelope doing here?" she asked confused.

"You don't remember?" he asked her. "No sorry I remember that we drink something green" she answered him and stood up to grab a glass of water.

"The green fairy" said Will with small smile. "What" she asked confused.

"The green fairy, that is the green think that you drink" he said. And swallowed the aspirin.

"I guess it was Garcia's idea of drinking that think huh?" JJ asked.

"It's all her fault honey" Will said laughing a little.

"Please let me wake her up" JJ pleaded "It will be my sweat revenge on her for making me drink that green fairy" JJ said. Will nodded "Alright darling just don't be too rude to her after all she's the one that is looking after Henry while we go out" Will said giggling a little so did JJ.

JJ then grab a glass of water and stood over Garcia and without warning she field her with the water. Garcia jumped out of the bed and so did Emily.

"Ugh.. JJ are you out of you're mind. Why did you do that? Asked Garcia as she run her hands over her face.

"That is for making me drink that green fairy last night" JJ said while laughing at Garcia and Emily who too have water all over her face.

"And you mister how could you let her do that to us?" asked Garcia pointing at Will.

Will threw his hands in the air in surrender "Why suddenly I'm guilty one?" Will asked while laughing at the two women before him.

"Because you let her to that" answered Emily.

"Well you shouldn't have making my girlfriend to drink so much" shouted Will.

"Wow, Will not so loud please my head is killing me" said Garcia softly.

"Yeah! Mine too" said Emily.

"I will gave you some aspirin wait" said Will and left the room and came back seconds after that with aspirin and water. "I hope you girl don't mind me stealing you're keys and going to you're places" he said as he hand them the aspirin.

"Why did you go to our places?" they both asked in once.

"To grab you some cloths to change we don't have much time the triathlon will start soon" he answered.

"The triathlon I totally forgot about it" said Emily. "Yeah! Me too" said Garcia rubbing her temples.

"Will you're a life saver" the both women said "Thank you so much for letting us stay here, for getting us cloths and aspirin" said Emily.

"Yeah! That's my man always taken care of everyone" said JJ and then kissed Will.

The girls then changed and got ready to go to the triathlon to cheering Hotch.

They were still with a killing hangover, but they promised Hotch that they will be there.

Will kissed JJ "Have fun at the triathlon" he said and got back in the house to Henry who was still sleeping.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

At the triathlon everyone was cheering except JJ, Emily and Garcia.

"A couple of hours, a couple of hours you guys came home in 6 in the morning" Reid yelled so that they could hear him.

"Why are you yelling Spence?" JJ asked "My head is killing me" she added.

"Yeah! Mine too and that cheering crowd isn't helping much" said Emily.

At that time Derek, Rossi and Jack were cheering and yelling.

"Hey jack plug your ears for a minute" said Derek the boy did what he was told.

"What did you drink last night ladies?" asked Derek.

"The green fairy" answered Emily. "And it was Garcia's fault" added JJ.

"Alright, alright it was my fault just please someone stop this people from cheering especially this one" Garcia said pointing at Reid who was cheering and yelling.

"At this moment Hotch finished the triathlon and the team started yelling and the girls started rubbing their temples.

"Hey you did it daddy" said Jack.

"Yeah! I did it buddy could you believe it that's for you" said Hotch placing the medal on his son "You're poster is great" he added.

"You were great Hotch" said JJ smiling. He smiled at all of them "Thank you for being here." He said and then all of them got to the near pizzeria to celebrate.

Well that's the final chapter. Hope you like it.

Feel free to leave a review it means a lot.


End file.
